


A Submarine and Ropes

by Sliver_Tail



Series: One Piece Pairings [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Things are done with food that shouldn't be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail
Summary: In the aftermath of the War of The Best, instead of asking Buggy to make sure Luffy gets back the hat, Shanks himself sees to it.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: One Piece Pairings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A Submarine and Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Attempts at humor (I’m not sure if I succeeded, it might be lethal if I failed, though, xD) Food sex, and also swearing. (I luv swear words! :D) Also, an odd combination of kinks. (Totally the result of humor) 
> 
> Once again, as with every other fic in this series. I wrote this years ago. 
> 
> Enjoy! (hopefully xD)

“It really has been a while, hasn’t it, Buggy?” Shanks said, undisturbed by his old friend’s apparent anger with him. The blue haired male went into a frenzy of insults, not liking Shank’s uncaring attitude. He had meant it, it was just that he was more concerned over something else. 

The situation with Blackbeard was worrying, that man was now the only one in the world to carry two devil fruit powers and had amassed a troubling crew from Impel Down.

His hand fiddled with the worn straw of the promised hat as his coal black eyes searched around the destruction. He was sorrowful that he hadn’t managed to get to Marineford before Ace’s death, he failed his captain, he failed Luffy. He wished he had realized just whose son it was when the boy sought him out years ago; Ace held only contempt towards Roger, the least Shanks could have done was remedy that. Now it was too late. 

The red-haired man sighed under his breath, clutching the straw hat in his only hand.  
“Gah, I hate you! Shanks!” Buggy exclaimed, confusing Shanks’ sigh as one of annoyance. The Yonko couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath, “You hadn’t changed at all, Buggy.” His tone was reminiscing. Buggy halted his insults, as he in turn stared at him in confusion. 

Shanks, seeing the location of a certain rubber kid, started walking away briskly. “Ask Benn to take you away on the ship! Tell him I had something to do!” He called out to Buggy behind him. The blue haired male clutched at his long locks, as he threw a hissy fit, “I’m not done! SHANKS!” The escaped Impel Down prisoners could be heard by Shanks praising his old friend. If Blackbeard amassed a crew, then Buggy amassed an armada. It was impressive, really. 

“Captain! Captain! Close the door already! We can’t submerge like this!” A white furred bear wearing an orange jumper, whined insistently. His fists thrown up in the air uselessly. A dark haired man, with a nodachi resting on his shoulder, titled his head from Marineford to acknowledge his first mate’s demands. 

The tall man was tense as he stared out to the battle wrecked island of the Navy Headquarters, ‘That man is there… This is the closest I’ve been to him in just over a decade… Doflamingo...’ He thought to himself, ‘But not today, I’m not strong enough yet.’ He resigned himself to looking away. “Alright.” He conceded with the bear. He tightened his hold on his nodachi as he walked past the doorframe. 

“Ah, It wouldn’t be a bother to let me onboard, now, would it?” The voice of a stranger called out from behind the captain. The bear yelped, paw releasing the door’s handle. Shocked at the intruder, the dark-haired male spun on his heel, nodachi held out in front of him as his hand wrapped around the hilt. His first mate beside him posed into his martial arts form, heeding his Captain’s defensive actions. Nothing could have prepared them for the sight of a red-haired Yonko standing on the deck of his submarine, hand, holding a hat, held up in a disarming manner. 

“Hey, now.” He laughed, “I mean no harm, I’m here for Luffy.” He lowered his hand, glancing at the hat held in his grasp, “I just want to return something.” His voice lost it’s amusement, turning serious. He locked eyes with the younger man’s own steel eyes, the Yonko’s coal eyes burning with some unidentifiable emotion. 

Unintentionally, the nodachi was lowered, as the younger man could sense no ill intent. The white furred bear dropped his stance completely, “Captain,” He muttered, “We don’t have time.” Understanding that he had no time to be picky about things, the captain uncomfortably settled down. 

He let go of the hilt of his nodachi, returning it to rest upon his shoulder, as he shifted his head indicating to the one-armed man to follow. He saw the Yonko giving a bright, if slightly stressed smile from the corner of his eye, before taking long strides to meet up the submarine’s captain. The first mate shut the door behind them and no more than 6 seconds later the ship was completely submerged by the liquid darkness. 

The harsh white lights inside allowed no shadows, causing Shanks to blink several times at the brightness. ‘This would be a horrible ship to get drunk on.’ He thought to himself. 

“Bepo.” The dark-haired male addressed the bear, “Set up the surgery room with Shachi and Penguin. Prevent any further blood loss.” The bear, now named Bepo, nodded to the man before scampering off down the long winding halls. 

“Surgery?” Shanks asked, his voice threatening to crack from the overwhelming concern he felt for Luffy. The dark-haired male nodded still walking down the hall. “Yes, he received quite the wound from Akainu.” He looked over to the Yonko, the brim of his spotted hat hid his gray colored eyes. “I will be personally overlooking the operation, so you have little to worry, Red-ya.” He looked back in front of him. Shanks would have blinked at the odd choice of a nickname, if he wasn’t busy questioning how the man being the one in charge was supposed to reassure him. 

“Er, who are you?” He asked, unabashed at his show of ignorance. The man practically stumbled on his own feet, before hastily catching himself. He seemed to be grudgingly surprised, as if wondering why the hell the Yonko would come upon a ship of someone he had no idea of, but upset to admit to himself that it wouldn’t matter since he couldn’t poise a threat anyways. He sighed in defeat, “My name is Trafa-” He started before he was cut off. 

“Ah, sorry. My name is Shanks. I’m 37 years old, my birthday is March 9th.” The Yonko said before the brunette could finish. He mentally patted himself on the back for the good introduction; he needs to thank Crocus for teaching him his manners. The younger man twitched with barely suppressed annoyance. 

“Yes, I know who you are, Red-ya.” He rolled his shoulders, “My name is Trafalgar Law, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He wasn’t serious about that, but he really doubted the Yonko would take kindly to such words. Just like how the man wouldn’t take kindly to him telling him off with a certain finger and a few selective curse words. 

He stopped in front a double set door made of metal, “I’m going to have to ask you to wait in the dining area during the surgery…” He pushed it open with the hilt of his nodachi, revealing a generous sized room with tables and chairs. “Feel free to ask Casquette to cook for you.” He walked off briskly, not waiting for a reply. 

Shanks stared at where Law had walked off, before entering the dining area, noting dismally that there was no Casquette fellow around. Shame, a bottle of Sake would be nice right about now. Knowing how long surgeries could take, the Yonko settled unto one of the numerous wooden chairs. He gently placed the straw hat unto the table’s surface, smiling fondly at the memories they brought up. Seconds later, he crossed his legs, moving his hand to mess up his crimson locks. He stilled, before his foot started to tap a rhythm, the noise vibrating on the metal floor. ‘This is going to be a long wait,’ he thought to himself. 

‘This is going to be a long two hours.’ Law thought to himself, as he heard the insistent tapping from above the room. Law spared a glance at Bepo who seemed to be heating up horribly from his position as tool handler before returning his gray eyes upon the extensively damaged organs inside of Straw-hat-ya. He rarely had the opportunity to heal devil fruit users, and he was internally upset that this particular opportunity was laid to ruin by the presence of the Red-haired Yonko, whom speaking of, was still tapping away. His eyebrow twitched. 

Undeterred, Law continued his work upon the slightly burned organs, reveling in the rubber texture of the rookie pirate on his table. This was fascinating, just what kind of procedure could he use? There were so many to choose from… so utterly captivating…. This was a huge pile of bullshit. His eyebrow twitched as a huge noise sounded from above the ceiling, the Surgeon of Death scowled under his face mask as the abrupt noise nearly caused him to cut a major artery with his scalpel. 

His crewmates paused for a fraction of a second before going back to work not wanting to direct their captain’s ire upon themselves. “Bepo, get note 6.” He said slowly, a subtle hint of mania in his voice leaving no room for arguments. Off to the side, Bepo could see Shachi trembling in fear, probably in sympathy. Bepo gulped before heeding the order given to him, pulling open a drawer filled to the brim with small pieces of papers. If he could, he’d be sweating bullets by now. He scavenged, his dark beady eyes scanning for the correct note. 

His captain had personally saw to it to have written notes speaking of horrible things to instantly silence any rowdy crewmate that got carried away while he was experimenting or performing surgeries. If there was one thing the man couldn’t stand, it was noise whilst he was busy with one of his medical fantasies. Bepo remembered note 6 to be one of the more colorful, imaginative and downright brutal notes that his captain stashed away. 

“Ahah!” He pulled out the desired note, the piece of paper looked longer than it should, but he was nervous so it was probably just his imagination, he turned to Law, whose back was turned to him, “I got it Captain.” The words barely left his mouth before the note disappeared from his hand, “Room.” The man uttered, before focusing his attention back to the boy on his table.

Shanks had been humming to himself Bink’s Sake, tapping his foot as he leant back on the chair’s back legs. Now that he was left to his own devices, he could have sworn remembering hearing the name Trafalgar Law before. Perhaps it had been from Benn warning him about the brunette? What had Benn said anyways? He couldn’t quite remember, he was hungover at that time. Ah, jeez, how come Benn always told him important things when he was hungover? He could imagine Benn’s response to that.

‘That’s because you’re hungover all the time. When’s the last time you weren’t?’ Benn would snark, amusedly. 

Shanks rolled his eyes before muttering out loud the name of the submarine’s captain. “Trafalgar Law… Trafalgar Law… Damn, that’s a mouthful...Trafalgar...Law...The Surgeon… of Death.” Silence overtook the room, before Shanks flipped out with panic and worry, “What?!” He screamed under his breath. In his burst of adrenaline, he lost balance over his chair as he tipped over coming onto his back with a loud crash. He ungracefully spluttered, limbs flailing out as he speedily reorganized himself. 

Collecting himself he stood up from the debris of what used to be a chair, ignoring the mess he went to grab the hat from the table. He needed to save Luffy! What kind of man did he just allow to perform surgery on Anchor?! Luffy’s going to get killed! His panic came to a pause as he saw a slip of paper lying innocently on top of the hat, that was not there a few seconds ago. Curious, he picked it up, opening the folded paper to reveal words written in a legible and neat font. He read it. 

Shanks eyes widened, his mouth falling to the floor, a furious blush overtaking the bridge of his nose and cheeks, “WHAT?!?!” He screamed. 

Below, Law could be seen smirking darkly underneath the face mask, having heard the shout from the Yonko above, as he utilized his devil fruit powers to make the operation go more smoothly. He’d be completely exhausted afterwards, but there was no threat nearby, so he was free to waste away his strength like this. 

“That got him to shut up.” He said satisfactorily to his crewmates. Looks like not even a Yonko was immune to death threats concocted from the Surgeon of Death. Note 6, he remembers, had been a detailed description of the venom of the Funnel-web Spider and the symptoms and how he had access to it if need be. Shachi laughed awkwardly from his place, working on healing the damage Strawhat-ya had on his stomach. Thinking nothing of it, the captain continued working on the beating organ in front of him. 

Hours later found Shanks standing awkwardly in the captain’s room with the required material. He was not one to shirk responsibilities and by the sound of it he had nearly cost Luffy’s life with the ruckus he had caused in his impatience. Besides, it’s not as if the brunette was ugly or anything, in fact he looked like a good lay, he was just shocked at the audacity of the younger man, blatantly demanding something like that so crassly. Not only that, but with such a demand, one would expect to find themselves on the receiving end, but that would not be the case. 

Maybe the man just wanted to make sure he would get what he wanted and acted the way he did to do so? Mentally shrugging, Shanks slid off his clothes, kicking them into the corner. He looked around the yellow, black, and grey themed room, sparing the objects resting on the bed requested by the note a glance. 

Hours later, Strawhat-ya’s condition was finally stabilized. The boy was wrapped with white gauze, a breathing aid mask placed on, since he still had trouble getting oxygen. Law threw out his face mask and gloves, closing the door behind him. That was exhausting, he might actually sleep tonight. He looked at his crewmates, frowning as Shachi hurriedly pulled Bepo away with him leaving Law with Penguin and Casquette. 

“Casquette, go prepare food for Red-ya. Hopefully, he stayed in the dining area. Penguin keep watch on Straw-hat-ya’s condition. Goodnight.” He dismissed them with final orders of the day. He walked to his room tiredly. 

“What are you doing, Shachi?” Bepo demanded. “You can’t keep pushing your first mate like this.”  
The redhead came to a sudden stop, turning around to face Bepo. His voice was panicked, and if Bepo could see his eyes from under his cap, they would probably be wide.  
“We’re dead!” He whispered to Bepo, “Captain is so going to kill us!”  
“What?” Bepo asked confused, they hadn’t done anything to piss off the Captain recently as far as he knew. Certain that if they were in trouble, it was all his fault he apologized to the panicked man, “Sorry.”  
“Gah! This isn’t the time, Bepo!” The man said frustrated, “We need to find Redhaired before he can do anything!”  
Now the polar bear was just confused, “What? Sorry, I don’t understand.” The cap wearing pervert grabbed Bepo’s furry arms, “The note!” He hissed, “I replaced note 6 with a prank note!”  
Bepo’s eyes widened in horror, “You... “ His voice deepened with his shock. He pushed Shachi’s hands from his arms, gripping the man’s shoulders tightly. “What... did... you replace it with?” He asked deadly. The man actually blushed, “Er, well… you see.” He began. 

When Law walked into his room expecting to be able to sleep and saw a Yonko, a very much naked one to boot, standing there instead, he was left completely flabberghasted for lack of any better words. Struggling to keep his eyes up, the man was rather.. gifted, all he managed to get out was, “I… you… what the… what?” He said intelligently. 

The man smirked, “Roleplay, huh?” He said as he approached the speechless rookie pirate. Law’s gifted mind was scrambling with the situation, his hand searching for the handle behind him. “What the fuck?” He said out loud, mouth ajar. This wasn’t happening. This was not happening to him right now. If he could he’d slice the man to pieces with his powers, but he had exhausted himself with the surgery already. His precious nodachi had been left behind in the surgery room and in his fatigue he failed to recall bringing it with him. 

The presence of a naked Yonko gaining ground on him woke him up very quickly. Cursing himself internally, he hastily opened the door behind him. There was no way he stood a chance against the man, even at full power that was pushing it. This was most likely the Yonko’s response to his note, the brunette just had no idea how right yet wrong he was. 

His attempt at opening the door failed when the Yonko loomed over him, casually blocking the steel door with an outreaching foot. If he had been a lesser man he would have laughed nervously or shrunk in on himself, but the way Law was built didn’t allow for such a humiliating conternance. He still planted his back against the cold steel of the door, however, a shiver running down his spine. The way the redhead’s eyes smouldered staring into his own was breathtaking and that scar added quite the mystery. From a medical standpoint, he was interested in the story behind that. The Yonko leaned in closer and Law found himself actually wanting to kiss the plump lips. 

‘Fuck it’, he decided, it had been far too long since he got laid, if the man was going to present himself like that, he wasn’t going to deny, but he wasn’t going to make it easy, either. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Red-ya?” He said huskily, his lip tugging into a smirk. He was about to lean in to whisper more into the ear of the naked man, but was forced to stop when something was shoved into his mouth. Surprised, he clamped his teeth upon the smooth surface of the object, startled when it let out a squeak. His eyes widened, before narrowing in anger, his tongue identifying the material as rubber. 

‘Did he really just put a rubber ducky in my mouth?!’ He thought. He was about to spit it out before the Yonko covered his mouth with a bandana, pulling his head forward by his chin, before tying it surprisingly well behind his head with one hand. Angered, Law brought up his hands to the Yonko’s chest, reaching up to untie the bandana. He shoved at the naked chest with no success as the man merely grabbed his wandering hand before flinging Law back into the room. 

He bit into the duck in his horrified shock as he landed upon the soft mattress of his bed, bouncing several times on the springy surface. An annoying squeak sound escaped from the duck entrapped within the Surgeon of Death’s mouth. ‘Oh, hell no.’ He thought. He did not want anything to do with this anymore. What the hell kind of man did it take to have a fetish for rubber duckies?! 

Unknown to the rookie captain, the Yonko was wondering the same exact thing. The difference, however, was that Shanks had more patience with dealing with the odd fetish or two. He had to admit though, it was hilarious. 

Law, not finding the situation as amusing, once again reached up to the makeshift gag. Within an instant, he found a weight settle itself over his stomach and a hand reaching up to one of his wrists, before dragging it along towards his other wrist. Eyes widening, Law moved his hand just out of reach from the man’s reach, tugging his captured wrist in the opposite direction in an effort to keep one hand to himself at least. The man above him huffed out a laugh, his foot reaching out to his freed hand. In a brilliant display of flexibility and fine motor control, Shanks pinned the squirming hand down with his foot. 

‘Holy… Red-ya certainly knows how to compensate for his missing arm.’ Law thought incredulous. He remained incredulous as he was forced to acknowledge that the Yonko above him could and would move the trapped hand towards his other hand. With both wrists caught in his grip, Shanks moved them towards the bedpost. Law scowled. At this point, Law could just taste the defeat. It tastes like rubber, like a rubber ducky. He went limp as he felt rope tie around his wrists keeping them securely above his head. 

‘I never bottom.’ He thought darkly. He stared at the older man above him through lidded eyes, silently waiting for any future move. He made a point to keep eye contact with the coal eyes, refusing to let his eyes roam the naked body straddling him. Annoyingly enough, he found his previous desire to kiss the lips rearising. Dammit, he just wanted to touch the man, kiss that tanned skin that was slightly lighter than his own. He really had gone too long without. He just wished that the man didn’t have such absurd kinks. He was never going to get over the rubber ducky gag fetish. Ever. 

Shanks watched the lidded steel colored eyes become clouded with desire, it seems the man did have a fetish for rubber ducky gags and being restrained, well, what do you know. He would have never guessed. That normally would have weirded him out, the rubber ducky gag part, but Traffy was really attractive, so he took it all in stride. Besides, this was his punishment. He lifted up the yellow hoodie printed with the rookie’s Jolly Roger, the torso of the younger arching off the bed to aid him slide the hoodie up to bunch up around his wrists. 

Oh, good. He was tiring of the roleplay. Although, Law had a thing or two to say about that actually being roleplay. Sure, it makes for good foreplay, but he wasn’t much for teasing. He sat back to openly stare at the tattoos adorning the chest. A heart? Ah, right, Captain of the Heart Pirates. Mischievously deciding that it was unfair to be the only one naked, his hand went to unbutton and unzip the spotted jeans of the Surgeon of Death. The half-hard cock of the younger man sprung free from the jeans and boxers when Shanks slid them down enough. The long slender legs of the rookie captain kicked off the pants and boxers bunching up at his ankles unashamedly. 

He looked appreciatively over the slim, but muscled, figure beneath him. The tan skin, darker than his own sunkissed flesh, was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. But what really got Shanks excited was the lustful lidded gray eyes of the dark haired male, his hard cock twitched at the sight. Breaking eye contact, he looked over to his last object that was requested. Now this one was even weirder than the rubber ducky and that's saying something. 

Bringing the object within the other male’s line of sight, he watched as Law’s eyes widened, recovering from his lust filled haze. A snarl, that probably would have been impressive had it not been for the squeak from the duck within his mouth, ripped through the air. His eyes narrowed disdainfully at the object. A loaf of bread. It was one of the few that Shanks managed to find on the ship, obviously someone wasn’t a big fan of it on this submarine, must be one of Law’s crewmates. Shanks was confused over why a loaf of bread, a thin baguette to be precise, would be requested by anyone for a scenario such as this. 

Maybe it was energizing food? Law was a doctor after all, maybe he wanted to make sure Shanks had the energy to fully satiate him in bed? Shanks remembered Benn saying that bread was full of carbs, which was good if one wanted to maintain high levels of energy. That was certainly a strange request if that was the case, but not an overbearing one. He was about to bite off the end, when he caught the furious head shaking of Law. 

When Law saw the accursed food in front of him held by Shanks, he instantly snapped out of his pleasure clouded haze in favor of snarling, gritting his teeth, accidently setting off the rubber ducky in his mouth. He hated bread, dammit! He thought he cleared out the submarine of the accursed food not even two days ago! Damn you, Penguin! You bread-loving moron! When he noticed the contemplative look upon the Yonko’s face, Law could feel his face lose color as he came to the conclusion of what Shanks was considering. Considering the shape of the bread...He shook his head violently when Shanks started to move his hand. 

The redhead paused, as he looked at the brunette shaking his head violently. So, then he wasn’t supposed to eat it? Then what was he sup- Oh! Wow, once again he was surprised by the odd kinks of the man below him. Mentally shrugging, since it wasn’t exactly a turn off, he shifted down the body, enjoying how it tensed up in anticipation. 

‘Fuck! Shit! No!’ Invaded his mind as he tensed in revulsion, ‘This motherfucker!’ He shook, helpless to Shank’s advances in his extreme anger. His face twisted into a scowl, burning scarlet in his anger. 

Pushing aside the trembling legs, most likely from anticipated pleasure, the Yonko placed the loaf onto the silky sheets of the bed, before hungrily looking at the quivering hole. He gently prodded at it with his index finger before inserting it in dry. Law threw his head back, a squeak erupting from the duck as he clenched his teeth, a groan leaving his mouth. Supporting his weight on his elbow, Shanks experimentally wiggled his finger around the tight entrance. Small panting noises left Law’s nose as he breathed deeply, the duck released several small squeaks from the merciless toothy grip of Law. 

It seemed it was impossible to avoid biting down on. Shanks found himself inwardly liking it, weirdly enough that duck turned out to be very suggestive. He would never admit that out loud though. 

Adding another finger in, the legs around Shanks slid uselessly on the silken sheets, ruffling them as they bonelessly flopped down, losing their tense nature. The readhead peered up at the younger’s face satisfied to see the pleasured haze caught in the gray eyes, cheeks reddened with a blush. 

Resigned to his fate, Law allowed himself to feel the overwhelming pleasure given to him by just two mere fingers. Annoying and odd kinks aside, the man was very satisfying in bed. His eyes rolled up as the fingers managed to the bundle of nerves hidden, a soft whimper was released from his throat as he arched his back up gracefully. The fingers scissored the small opening wider before popping out.  
“Geh…” Law breathed heavily through his nose, upset at that lack of contact, but even more upset to realize what lie in wait for him next. 

Grabbing the loaf beside him, Shanks positioned it at the winking hole before sliding it in. The reaction was instantaneous as an angry gurgle left Law’s gagged mouth, his hips stuttering upwards at the increase in size. He tossed his head side to side in abhorrent denial as the dry and slightly rough piece of bread was shoved in slowly. It provided painfully delicious friction, leaving Law a heaving mess as his legs tangled with the bedsheets. A squeak was heard as Law clenched his jaws, permanently silencing the toy as his teeth punctured through the rubber material of the duck. 

The pleasure didn’t end there as a warm and wet sensation enveloped his length. His arms trembled with effort as he fought off the ropes, desperately wanting to shove Shanks’ head further down his length. A series of muffled whimpers gathered in his mouth as the rough surface of the bread grated against his sensitive inner walls.  
Between the tight suction from Shanks’ mouth on his cock to the bread loaf being used as a faux phallus, Law found himself quickly losing it. Tight intense heat coiled in his abdomen, letting Law know that he was close to release. 

The quivering stomach and tightening balls gave it away to Shanks as well, as he lifted his head, tracing the throbbing vein on the underside of the rookie captain’s cock one last time, releasing the length from his mouth at last. A longing moan sounded off from the trembling body beneath him, causing him to chuckle. Gently, he pulled the bread out, throwing it far across the room towards the trash bin, for no one was going to want to eat it now. Wasting no time, he positioned his weeping cock towards the entrance, snapping his hips in with ease into the tight and warm embrace. 

The force of the initial thrust shoved Law towards the bedpost, forcing him the rearrange his arms clumsily. He panted through his nose in desperate need of air as his body heated up overwhelming his senses. He groaned as Shanks pulled out before slamming back in, leisurely using the strength that made him a formidable opponent in battle to forcefully push Law against the bedpost. The Yonko hit home on the bundle of nerves within Law, sending the rookie captain reeling in absolute bliss. He rocked his hips back, struggling to keep up with the Yonko. The both of them didn’t last long. 

Law cried out in pleasure as he climaxed, forcing Shanks to follow after him shortly when he tightened like a vice around his length. The Yonko painted Law’s insides white. Struggling to catch his breath, Law fell limp as Shanks slid himself out. Reaching up, the redhead ungagged the rookie captain. Relieved to be rid of the rubber toy, Law vehemently spat out the well chewed toy unto the floor where it lay there pitifully. 

The Yonko chuckled, sparing the abused toy a glance, “You have the oddest requests.” He said, amused as he rolled off the body to lie besides him instead.  
Law was confused. “Requests?” He asked smoothly, “This… wasn’t of your own accord?” He demanded, feeling rage well up in him at his suspicions.  
“My accord?” The Yonko repeated out loud, before laughing, “Dahahaha! Of course not! I’d never use a rubber ducky the way you asked me to-” He stopped himself when he noticed the murderous aura of the brunette. Law chuckled sinisterly, “Red-ya, show me that note.” Blinking at the request, Shanks lazily reached out towards the steel floor, fingers retrieving the slip of paper. “Now, read it, out loud, and ask yourself seriously… are any of those things, things I’d ask of a stranger?” 

Unsure of what the point of it was, Shanks read the note, “As punishment for interrupting and nearly risking the operation, I expect to see you stripped of all clothing in my bedchambers, bring rope and a rubber ducky…” Law choked off a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snarl. “When I get there I want you to tie me up and gag me with the rubber ducky. Bring a loaf of bread. - Law.” 

Silence surrounded the two naked men, one in absolute fury, the other in slowly understanding stupidity.  
“Untie me, Red-ya. I have unruly subordinates that I need to reeducate.” Gulping, Shanks complied. He pitied the poor souls. 

… 

End 

Omake

Bepo clutched his furry head, screaming at his foolish Nakama. “You idiot! We’re as good as dead!”  
“I didn’t think that it’d be used on a fricken Yonko!” Shachi defended himself heatedly, “I thought it’d be Penguin or something! He’d never be able to subdue captain so it would have just been a hilarious fail!”  
That brought deadly silence to the two Heart Pirates, before Shachi laughed nervously, the sound akin to a cat being mauled. “We’re so dead, aren’t we?” 

Sure, Captain was strong, but there was no way he would have been able to stop a Yonko’s advances. The thought horrified the two pirates. They were brought out of their revere by the sound of steady footfalls echoing in the hallways. A chuckle sounded from behind the two. The noise chilled them to the bone as they started signing their death warrants.  
‘Please God-sama, forgive me and all of my sins.’ Shachi thought.  
‘Sorry! I’m so sorry! I’ll never do it again!’ Bepo thought. Although, technically speaking, he had no part in the mess caused by Shachi. Unfortunately for him, Law didn’t believe in not harming the messenger.


End file.
